


When you turned and smiled at me, a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, They make my heart go whoooosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal





	When you turned and smiled at me, a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square

Familiar notes fill the room, the warm voice of the singer telling a story about magic nights and nightingales singing. Crowley smiles to himself.

«Remember this song?» he asks Aziraphale.

«Birmingham 1939» the angel replies with a smile of his own, «how could I forget»

«I asked you to dance, you were so bad at it»

Aziraphale blushes and Crowley smirks. He likes making his angel blush.

«You know angels don't dance» he mutters before taking a sip of his champagne.

«You learned how to»

Aziraphale rolls his eyes, «One dance»

Crowley kisses his cheek. 

«It was cute»

\---

The night is calm, without the impending apocalypse, and Aziraphale finds himself looking up to the sky. He misses the stars, with all these lights illuminating the city, it's next to impossible to see them and map the constellations. Maybe he should go to Tadfield for a day or two, it's nice up there. Crowley tugs his hand, and he looks back down.

«Penny for your thoughts?» he asks.

Aziraphale shrugs, «I was thinking that maybe we could go to Tadfield»

Behind a black lens, Crowley arcs one perfect eyebrow. Aziraphale continues, «It's a nice village, and we can go check on Adam»

«Adam is not the reason why you want to go there» the demon says, amused, «or, well, not the whole reason»

Aziraphale sighs as Crowley nudges his shoulder.

«Come on, you know you can't keep secrets from me, angel»

«It's the stars» the angel relents at last, «it's so bright here, I can't see them»

«You want to see the stars?»

Aziraphale nods.

They reached the park in the meantime. Crowley looks around and Aziraphale does the same, wondering what he saw, when the demon blows in the direction of the nearest lamppost, turning it off, the others following suit, leaving the park and, Aziraphale thinks, at least half the city in the dark.

«What are you--» Aziraphale starts but stops when Crowley points to the heavens. He looks in that direction, finding stars upon stars twinkling in the dark London sky. It's such a small, sweet gesture, it brings a soft smile on Aziraphale's face.

«That was sweet»

«Shut up» Crowley mutters, tapping something on his smartphone. Moments later A nightingale sang in Berkley Square plays and Crowley brings them closer by their joined hands.

«Dance with me?»

«You said I was bad at it» Aziraphale protests, but doesn't stop Crowley from bringing them closer still.

«Doesn't mean I don't want to dance with you, angel» Crowley whispers in his ear, «It's our song, after all» 

Eighty years ago, they couldn't have done this, not in public. Eighty years ago, it was in Crowley's little apartment, the curtains drawn to block the afternoon sun and prying eyes, their song on the radio. That was the first time they kissed in centuries, millennia, the first time Heaven or Hell didn't exist, just that moment. Their moment. Now, nobody spares them a second glance, two men slow dancing in the park at night, it's one of the few things both of them like of this century.

Crowley kisses his jaw, «I love you, angel»

«I love you too» 


End file.
